Cujo vs Old Yeller
Description These 2 rabid dogs are squaring off in a battle to the death! Which one will get a new dog toy. Special thanks to wolverine man for the idea. intro T: dogs are adorable N: what about when there rabid T: ..... Cujo the rabid murderous dog N: and Old Yeller the rabid less murderous mutt. I’m Necro T: and I’m Trancer N: and we anylise fictional characters to see who would wi in a fight ! Cujo N: Cujo was a plain old ordinary dog T: then a rabid bat bit him on the nose and he turned into a dooche bag N: basically. well for a doggo he’s got a killer bite and can over power gun wielding opponents killing Gary the trash man , joe - T: HE KILLED DANNY DIVITO ! N: what ? No! Oh my god. T: Well either way he managed to over power a gun wielding sheriff and managed to keep fighting after being impaled by a broken baseball bat ! N: speaking of guns a simple shot put him down so other weapons can do the trick plus do to rabies he’s insane and crazy T: who cares he’s a murderous dog what’s a dog from a family film gonna do Cujo: ROAAAR Gary: AHHHHHH ! Old yeller T: were not talking bout his origin story all we need to say is Yeller got bit by a rabid wolf and his owner had to gun him down N: but - T : NO N : ok... when it comes to strength Old Yeller fought a mother black bear so roughly , she DITCHED her own son T: mother of the year 2019 people N: Yeller fought of many wild boars at the same time giving her great combat speed. T: and had that GOD DAMN MOTHER F****** WOLF beat in the end ! HA! N: but in the end the job had to be done BANG !!!!! T: guns and *sniff* knives and *sniff* weapons can kill WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! N: still what a good boy interlude N: the combatants are ready for combat T: cat fights are so 2018 dog fights 2019 Fight Inside Gary the trash mans house laid 2 corpses. Gary with his throat exposed with his body under a pool of blood. As for joes a wardrobe covered most of him with ,slight twitches, a cap covered his eyes, a frown on his face. Then we turn to see his face and a dog eating away at his intestines. It was Cujo. Cujo stepped out his formerly uneaten owners house and spotted another dog feasting at a rat. It was Old Yeller. Cujo growled at the dog. Yeller turned to spot the rabbid mutt. He growled in response. The two jumped in the air to attack FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both colliding in the air Cujo getting a nasty bite on Yellers abdomen but He got a deep scratch on Cujo‘s back. They both landed and took a moment to recover from the pain. Yeller recovered quicker and bit Cujo’s neck tightly. Cujo broke free and smashed into Yeller knocking him to to the floor. Yeller jumped and collided with the killer mutt both landing in the lake. Both exchanging claws and teeth leaving bruise, marks and scratches over both mammals body. Both reached the most punishment they can take and both lunge at each other for the finishing blow. The lake went red. A dog hopped out . It was Yeller, holding Cujo’s torn of head in his jaws. FATALITY right screen: Yeller attacks and kills a black bear left screen : Cujo‘s headless body floats in the lakes currents as piranhas surround The decapitated dogs corpse. Results T: a dog from a family film... just killed a horror movie killer N: both showed regular speed and minor intelligence but where Cujo showed slight extra durability due to being able to keep going after that baseball stab but Yeller held immense strength taking on a mama black bear and multiple boars at the same time ( showing better combat speed ) T: looks like Cujo got bowned ! N: this win goes to Old Yeller Advantages Old Yeller ( winner ) + stronger + better combat speed = intelligence = speed - slightly less durable Cujo + slightly more durable = speed = intelligence - weaker - worse combat speed - worse feats Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Horror vs family films themed battles Category:Necroandtrancer Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions